


Go on and kiss the girl

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary says she's a lesbian, Clary's favorite movie is the little mermaid, F/F, Fluff, For different reasons than you think, Happy Ending, Help my mom wants to set me up with a guy but I'm a lesbian will you be my pretend girlfriend, Izzy teasing Clary, Kiss The Girl, Little mermaid theme wedding, Maia Roberts is enamored, Pressure, Songfic at the end, Tiny bit of Angst, fake dating au, met on the internet, met through a dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: The "My mother won’t quit setting me up on blind dates so i created an okcupid account to find someone to pretend to be my partner for  my cousin's wedding and you said you were interested. We got along quite nicely but now I think I feel more for you. Do you feel the same?" prompt.





	Go on and kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> My second to last fic for the bingo!!! This one is the prompt: Met on the internet and fake dating. This fic isn't really my favorite, but it's okay. My last one I will upload later today, so stay tuned!!

Clary sat down on the couch with her hands in her hair, contemplating what her life had come to. Her mother was on speaker, talking about yet another blind date she had to go on. ‘This could be the guy, Clary!’ she would say every single time she met any gullible and good-looking bachelor that was remotely Clary’s age. Clary, having yet to tell her mother she was in fact a lesbian, had to hear her out and make up excuse after excuse to not want to go out with any of them. Making her mother even more determined to find her someone ‘nice’. She knew that if she would mention her being a lesbian, once and for all, this ‘setting her up with men’ would stop. But… it would only take so much time for her mother to start setting her up with women, a preferable option, but still way too invasive and not something she was down for. She just wanted to live her very single life in peace and just be let alone with her paintbrush and her canvas, was that too much to ask?

Apparently…. Yes. As her mother still hadn’t stopped hyping up this ‘wonderful young man’ through the speaker of her phone. Clary couldn’t do anything but hum from time to time and pretend she was intently listening to all the benefits that would come with going to her cousin’s wedding with this guy. She wanted to yell at her mother to stop talking, to tell her she had enough, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have the nerve to actually confess to her mother that she in fact didn’t like guys and also didn’t want to date at the moment. Her mother knew about her feelings towards girls, but hadn’t known many lesbian or bisexual women. So setting her up with guys still, was the option she went for. She was as accepting as she could be of Clary telling her she was bisexual, but as of a couple months ago Clary herself had figured out that the ‘feelings’ she had for men were just projections, and she wasn’t sure how well she could explain that to her family. No man in her life could make her feel the way a girl could.. It was a difficult thing to figure out, but she was happy she did, finally feeling at ease with the label she decided to put on herself: Clary Fray was a lesbian!

A very single lesbian at that. But she liked it that way, she decided. She liked how she could explore her sexuality a little more at the moment cause no one was tying her down or holding her back. Being single could sometimes become lonely, yes, but to be completely honest she was very happy to have a little time to herself, without anyone begging for attention. She could finally focus on who she was as a person and who she would want in her life to fill in that romantic gap. She could even figure out if she actually wanted someone to fill it in, or if she just wanted to be alone for a while, experiencing life with friends, instead of heartbreak. She had yet to figure out what she would want with her life and who she would want in it and she knew that if she got in a relationship right now, she couldn’t completely be herself, as she had yet to totally figure herself out.

But back to her mother ranting about her needing a date. In all the chaos of the words going through her head, of the pressure her mother put on her, she just had to yell something. To do something to make her stop this.

“I’m already dating someone!” Clary blurted out in the moment, directly regretting the words that had left her mouth.

“You do?” her mother asked. “Who?”

“You’ll see Saturday,” Clary answered. “But mom I gotta go now okay?” She quickly hang up and put the phone down. What the fuck did she just get herself into? she asked with her hands in her hair. _Saturday._ This wedding was in five days, how the hell was she going to get a date in five days?

***

Clary laid dramatically on her bed all sprawled out as Izzy was discovering every inch of her closet, finding something that could possibly fit her. She never found much, since they were completely different sizes, but she always was very curious what new things she could find. Clary groaned dramatically to regain her attention, knowing when Izzy was like this she was way too easily distracted.

“What now?” Izzy had asked and gave a sympathetic smile to a desperate looking Clary.

“You know what!” Clary moaned, she had called Izzy in a desperate attempt for help as she had no idea how she was going to get a date with someone this quickly. How she could even find someone she would be comfortable enough with to take there. 

“So you told your mom you had a date, big deal,” Izzy huffed as she held a fairly sparkling dress in front of her, looking at herself in the mirror.

“I told I was dating someone and it is a big deal!” Clary yelled and sat up on the bed, frantically looking at Izzy.

“How?”

“Cause I’m not, duh!”

“How hard could it be to get a date to a wedding, sweetheart?” Izzy asked as she put the dress beside her walking over to her friend-in-crisis.

“I’m not like you, Iz. I can’t just walk up to someone asking for a date…”

“Yes you can, you’re gorgeous, kind and incredibly sweet. Also a little clumsy, but in a cute way,” she encouraged as she pulled a strand of red hair out of Clary’s face.

“Can’t you be my date?” Clary asked with puppy eyes and a slight pout.

“You know I can’t this weekend, babe.”

“Why do you have to leave town the weekend I need you!” She dramatically yelled and groaned as she let herself fall on the bed again.

“You know what?” Izzy said as she stood up, walking towards one of Clary’s nightstands. She grabbed Clary’s phone from the table and started typing.

“What are you doing?” Clary asked through squinted eyes. “Please don’t text someone I know, it’s embarrassing.”

“I’m not,” Izzy insisted, while busy looking at the tiny screen. Her eyes started gleaming and her mouth quirked up. As Clary’s curiosity only grew from looking at Izzy, she got up from the bed, now walking over towards Izzy, already holding out her hand to grab it from her.

“No!” Izzy exclaimed as she slapped Clary’s hand away.

“It’s my phone, Iz,” Clary whined. “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you, like you asked me.”

“I’d rather know what you’re doing to help me to be honest…”

“Do you trust me?” Izzy asked now directly looking into Clary’s eyes.

“Kind of...” Clary replied, but the smile that had appeared on her face was quickly wiped off as Izzy just smirked at her and sat her on the edge of the bed, turning away completely.

Clary looked at her friend intrigued as she typed and typed, scrolled and laughed. Her curiosity was killing her and she was so ready to just reach out and steal the phone back, but she would wait. Somehow through their relationship Izzy had always done things that were morally correct, so maybe she should just wait before judging what’s about to come. The minute Izzy turned around, giving the phone back to the redhead, she sat up straighter and read what was on her screen.

“Okcupid?” Clary asked confused. “What’s that?”

“It’s a dating app, but it’s not like tinder or anything, it’s way cuter,” Izzy smiled proudly and went to sit next to Clary.

“Why-” Clary begun but then clicked on her profile. “What did you do?!” she groaned loudly as she read the following account description:

_Lovely, sweet, artsy girl, looking for a date for a wedding asap! Must be living in New York. Who would be willing to pretend to be my gorgeous girlfriend in order to help me get my mom off my back? Will help you back!_

“The fuck did you just do?” Clary cried out. “I’m gonna delete this!”

“No, don’t!” Izzy yelped. “Just let it stay up for a few hours and see if at least someone responds.”

“Fine,” Clary grumbled and threw her phone on the bed. She glared at Izzy who only smiled back at her.

“I love youuu,” Isabelle sang to her.

“I hate you,” Clary muttered as she crossed her arms. She was still glaring at Izzy when her phone buzzed, probably a message from her mother again, wondering if she really had a date. Clary reached for it lazily and unlocked it with ease.

“No!” her eyes widened as she looked down at the mobile device.

“What? Already?” Izzy asked excited. Clary looked at Izzy with clear shock present on her face, she turned her phone towards her friend and showed her the very real message she had just received from okcupid….

***

“So,” Clary begun as she took a sip of her coffee. “Are you a murderer?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” the woman in front of her asked.

“No,” Clary simply said, now realizing her mistake.

“You’re the one who put that message up, not me,” she accused the redhead.

“Actually my friend did that,” Clary corrected her.

“But you do need a date?”

“Yes.”

“Well I do too, next weekend.”

“Okay, a deal is a deal. You’ll go with me this weekend and I’ll go with you next weekend,” Clary explained to her, wondering if this was a good idea. She had literally no idea who this person was, what she did for a living, what her morals were, all she knew was that she was drop dead gorgeous and was crazy enough to accept her offer. So here they were, sitting across from each other at a way too high table, with way too high chairs. Drinking their coffees slowly as they took the other in.

“So Clary, right?” the woman across from her asked.

“That’s me,” Clary awkwardly said. “You’re Maia right? At least that’s what your account says, I don’t know if you would lie on there, but probably not cause why would you lie about your first name, seems a bit impractical on a dating app,” she blabbered.

“Yes, I’m Maia,” the woman across from her chuckled. “My account is kind of old, I guess. I made it for fun, I didn’t know many people in New York a few years back and I wanted to get to know some lovely people. I actually installed it again when I was looking for a date for this work thing.”

“Work thing?” Clary asked curiously.

“Just some gala I think, no need to worry, I’ll tell you about it later,” Maia smiled sweetly. “Why does your mother keep setting you up with all these blind dates, though?” she wondered aloud.

“She thinks I’ve been single for way too long,” Clary sighed deeply. “The worst part is she’s still setting me up with guys… I haven’t told her that I’m a lesbian yet, but she should know by now that I’m not down for all these dates…”

“I’m sorry,” Maia apologized. “Sounds like a lot.”

“Maybe…” Clary got a little flustered from Maia’s intense stare and hid her face in the coffee cup. “You think we should get to know each other a little more?”

“That wouldn’t hurt, right? I mean I only know that you’re a lesbian and pretty darn cute,” Maia flirted and Clary’s cheeks already turned rosy.

“Let’s just do basic questions, okay?” Clary asked, voice a bit hoarse from the sudden compliment.

“Sounds good to me.”

“What do you study?”

“Marine biology at Columbia, you?”

“Art history and I try to study art in general, but things sometimes don’t work out the way you want them to,” Clary admitted. “Next question, where do you work?”

“I work as a bartender at this place called the hunter’s moon, it’s a pretty fun place,” Maia answered.

“I work here actually,” Clary whispered softly, not really knowing why.

“Pretty cool place,” Maia smiled looking around, chuckling as Clary seemed to hide from a waitress walking past. “Favorite childhood movie?”

“That has to be the little mermaid,” Clary smiled.

“Right cause of the red hai-” Maia began but never finished.

“No, because of it being about mermaids and the story itself. It shows people that being different, shouldn’t matter and that we all should set aside our differences and embrace each other instead.”

“Hmm… never thought about it like that,” Maia admitted.

“If any redhead would be relatable it would definitely be Merida,” Clary smirked. “Not wanting to marry a man and fighting for her rights? Lesbian warrior!”

“Great choice then!” Maia chuckled at her.

“What’s yours?” Clary asked intrigued.

“Tiana of course, and Mulan.”

“Very nice choices yourself,” Clary agreed.

“Live long dream?” Maia suddenly asked a more difficult question. At first Clary didn’t know how to respond, so she just let her eyes drift to her coffee cup, stare into it and thinking. 

“That’s a tough one,” she admitted. “I guess becoming an artist, sharing my pieces with the world and actually making a change.” Maia smiled softly at her answer, watching as the redhead nervously twirled strands of hair between her fingers.

“You don’t go on dates often, do you?” she asked kindly, nothing hostile or mocking present in her voice.

“Not really,” Clary admitted. “I’m just really busy with school and work and meeting girls.. isn’t really my expertise.”

“Don’t worry, though,” Maia said with glistening eyes, blowing off the steam of her own hot drink. “You’re very charming.” Clary chuckled softly as her cheeks regained the rosy color that had finally left her cheekbones, she shook her head in disagreement, but she couldn’t hide the smile that had formed on her lips.

“Thanks,” she softly said, moving the coffee cup in her hands. “What is your lifelong dream?” she finally asked, realizing Maia had yet to answer the question.

“Finding a place where I feel at home and I’m starting to finally find that more very single day,” she breathed out, not looking Clary in the eye. “Favorite flower?” Maia asked, deciding to change the subject, before it would get too real.

The questions went on for a little while, until they both began to have way too much fun, laughing at each other’s silly jokes, sipping their hot drinks and stealing a few glances here and there. Somehow Clary thought this weekend would not be hard to get through.

***

Maia had picked Clary up early in the afternoon, knowing the drive was a little long and because of Clary’s many many pleads, she had come an hour earlier than originally planned. It was quite the picture, the two of them. Clary already wearing her beautiful light pink flowy dress, hair almost ready and ready to go, while Maia had just came in her old jeans and t-shirt, waiting on Clary leaning on the truck. Clary’s mouth had fallen open the minute she realized Maia wasn’t dressed yet, but Maia had quickly assured her that her dress, her heels and her makeup had been neatly placed in the back of the car, and she only needed ten minutes to get ready. After Clary’s unsure and pouty facial expression had morphed into one of approval, she got in the car. Making sure her dress didn’t get stuck between the doors and she was ready to go. Maia smiled as she looked at the nervous looking girl, already playing with her nails, worrying about what was about to go down.

“Relax,” Maia had said, putting her hand on top of hers. “It’s gonna be just fine.”

Clary had given her a lopsided smile, stopped the fumbling, took a deep breath and said: “let’s go.”

So now they were on the road, Maia looking firmly in front of her and Clary looking out the window at the scenery. Maia would lie if she’d say she wasn’t stealing glances here and there looking at the pretty girl, with the pretty dress, sitting in her car. There was just something about her that Maia couldn’t put her finger on, somehow she seemed familiar, but also not at the same time.

“What?” Clary asked, as she caught one of her glances.  
“Nothing,” Maia decided on, after thinking about what to respond.

“Come on, say it!” Clary insisted now, looking at Maia in suspense.

“You… uh… look really beautiful, Clary.”

“Thank you,” Clary smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ears in a shy gesture.

“We still need to get our stories straight right?” Maia asked, as she looked back at the road waiting to take a turn.

“Oh yeah… right!”

“Where did we meet?” Maia questioned.

“How about this,” Clary started, ready to come up with a full on life story. “We met at my café a couple weeks ago, so the relationship is still fresh. I spilled coffee on your pants. That would be very believable, cause everyone already thinks I’m the clumsiest person alive.” Maia chuckled softly thinking about their first meet up and smiling to herself how incredibly cute the other had been.

“Okay, yeah, spilling coffee.”

“You thought I was cute, of course,” Clary said cockily, throwing her hair back in a flip.

“Of course,” Maia agreed, already nodding her head with a smirk on her face.

“Hey!” Clary exclaimed offended when she saw. “I am cute!”

“The cutest,” Maia agreed, with the same smile on her face, but Clary decided to let this one slide.

“Damn right I am,” she grumbled instead.

“Story,” Maia chimed in, changing the subject, otherwise she’d actually tell her how cute she really was.

“Yes, story. Well you asked me out, but my shift was almost over, so we decided to stay there talking all night, until we closed down. We didn’t kiss then and there, but we did realize we liked each other a lot.”

“Okay, I can work with that. When did we first kiss?”

“At a park bench when we were strolling the city. And if anyone asks for anything else, just come up with something on the spot,” Clary answered as she stared through the windows at the road again. “Or just say the rest is history,” she chuckled.

“The rest is history.”

“Yup,” Clary smacked her lips together as she said the word, making a plop sound.

“Before I forget,” Maia stated, interrupting their peaceful moment. “I want you to know that next week, won’t be necessary anymore. Something came up, so I won’t be able to attend.”

“Oh.. okay,” Clary said, almost sounding disappointed.

***

Clary and Maia arrived about an hour and a half too early, Maia of course grumbled about the fact that she had been right. Clary just told her, that now they at least had both the time to clean up their looks, Maia changing into hers and to go over some of the big plot points of their story again. Maia quickly found a small room she could change in and pulled on the tight fitting black dress, laced up her boots and put on a ret lip and mascara. She shook her afro, fluffing it up with her hands and looked in the mirror. She twirled around a few times and pulled her dress a little further down her thighs. She was ready to go. When the door opened and Maia was met with Clary’s blank stare, she smirked.

“See something you like?” she asked coyly. Clary didn’t respond, instead she just looked with wide eyes and was trying desperately not to drool. Maia looked amazing, her lean but firm legs were on beautiful display, her red plump lips looked glossier than ever and her tight dress should’ve been illegal to wear.

“You look uh…” Clary started before getting interrupted.

“Clary?! Maia?!” someone asked from the other end of the hall, both faces turned to the voice and Clary looked up in shock as she saw Simon approaching them.

“Simon?!” Maia exclaimed, glancing back at Clary.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he came to stand by the two girls.

“I.. uh..” Maia began. Clary looked at her searching for words, not knowing where to look for them, so she came to stand next to the beauty and grabbed her hand in hers.

“She’s my date,” Clary said confidently, not knowing what Simon’s response would be. Simon was a great friend she used to have and they used to be inseparable, but the second they tried to date, it hadn’t worked out for obvious reasons… Simon was heartbroken and had decided that he didn’t feel comfortable being Clary’s friend anymore, which to Clary was an absolute dick move, but here they were reunited like nothing had happened.

“Yes, we’re dating,” Maia stated as well, holding on to Clary’s hand even more, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

“You? And her?” Simon stammered, clearly at a loss for words.

“Yes,” Clary raised her eyebrows, ready to dropkick him if he said anything weird about her dating another girl.

“Oh o- okay, then,” Simon decided to say and quickly walked away from the clearly awkward conversation.

“What? What was that?” Clary asked turning back to Maia still holding her hand even if it wasn’t necessary anymore.

“My ex,” Maia said through tight lips.

“Wait what?” Clary asked in disbelieve, almost wanting to burst out laughing.

“Dated him for about four months, I guess,” Maia started seriously, not realizing how funny this situation actually was. “We broke up ‘mutually’, which means I broke up with him,” she smirked. “But never expected him to be homophobic…”

“He probably isn’t and is just very weirded out that two of his ex-girlfriends are now dating each other,” Clary said, already laughing.

“No way!” Maia responded, holding her laughter in. “Welp, that is definitely awkward.” Both girls burst out laughing, cackling as they watched a confused Simon walk away.

After they were both done, which probably was after a half hour, they walked further down the hall, actually searching for one of the ballrooms they were expected in. When they found the right one, they took a deep breath, gripped each other’s hands tighter and walked in with their head’s held high.

“What the he-” Maia started as she looked at the room completely decorated in the theme of the little mermaid.

“Remember when we were talking about favorite childhood movies?” Clary whispered near her ear. “Yeah… my cousin also was very much obsessed with it.”

“Clary,” her mother yelled as she saw her daughter appear in the arched door, holding hands with a stranger. She quickly strolled over and greeted her daughter.

“Hello!” she said holding her hand out for the other girl to take. “I’m Jocelyn.”

“Maia,” she softly answered, shaking the hand of Clary’s mother. She seemed nice enough to already be greeting her and her soft smile made Maia feel a little more at ease.

“I would say I heard a lot about you, but I definitely haven’t heard a peep,” Jocelyn said, glaring at Clary, but without any heat in her stare.

“Sorry, mom, it’s still just very new,” Clary decided the best answer would be.

“I want to know everything,” her mother exclaimed, grabbed Maia’s hand and pulled her over to the table. Maia looked back at Clary, who just shrugged her shoulders.

***

The wedding had been absolute gorgeous, the dress of her cousin was absolutely stunning and the theme was right on the money. Everything was decorated as if they were under the sea, soft music was playing, echoing the sounds of the waves and sometimes even playing a few instrumental songs of the Disney movie. Everything had been going swell, they hadn’t had any other encounter with Simon, they both had a lot of fun, watching the pair get married, dancing to the upbeat music and chatting with family and friends. It also helped that every single person Maia encountered was absolutely charmed by her and her presence. They were all asking her about her studies, about what it was like to be a marine biologist and what she was going to do. It was all very lighthearted and warm.

She had a feeling everyone bought the scheme, but when looking back over to where Luke sat with her mother, the way he had winked at her and shook his head softly, she had a feeling he knew. They had talked for a little while and even if Clary had been the most convincing she ever had been, he would still see right through her. She smiled back at him with a small curve to her lips. She looked back at Maia as she clearly was enjoying the entertainment, eyes shining with glee and happiness as she ate the biggest piece of cake, clary had ever seen. But who could blame her, the cake was phenomenal. The lights softly dimmed as the first dance was over and other guests joined the dance floor. The DJ suddenly played a different song, one which Clary knew all too well. Her eyes looked up in shock as Maia had stood up from the chair, holding out her hand for Clary to take.

“Want to dance?” Maia’s eyes sparkled and her lips glistened in eagerness.

“Sure,” Clary said, holding onto Maia’s hand, slotting their fingers together. She looked at her mother and Luke sitting at the table across from the dancefloor as Maia dragged her over there. Maia pulled Clary in by her waist as the singer started to sing the wonderful lyrics of the song.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Clary gulped as she looked Maia in her beautiful brown eyes at that exact moment, feeling as if they were the only two people on that dance floor. She felt Maia’s hand fit nicely on the small of her back, she closed any further distance by laying her head on her shoulder, moving slowly to the music. Swaying from side to side.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Clary’s heart was hammering in her chest, listening to the lyrics of the song, hoping Maia couldn’t feel her heartbeat go a thousand miles per hour. She wasn’t supposed to feel this way, she wasn’t supposed to want to hold Maia tighter than ever before, or look down her lips, wondering how they would fit against hers. She wasn’t supposed to catch feelings for someone she only met days ago through the internet, but here she was. Head tightly pressed against Maia’s neck, breathing deeply in and out, hoping it would go by unnoticed. She gazed towards the other couples that had started to make more room for the pair. Now, dancing in the middle of a circle, as if they were the married couple dancing to their own song. People looked at them, with loving eyes.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

Clary was oblivious enough to look Maia in her eyes at that simple moment, when the lyrics made sense, but still hoping her feelings would go unnoticed. Maia didn’t seem to mind though, she just smiled at her, lips tightly pressed together, her eyes still sparkling in the lights of the room.

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Clary’s breath caught in her throat as Maia let her gaze slip to her lips, still holding her as tightly as possible.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

In this case, definitely the girl.

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

The way she wanted to at this moment, to just lean forward and press together, but knew if she did all her feelings would come bubbling up. She had to remind herself why she did this, she didn’t want a relationship. She didn’t need a relationship and she would never see Maia again after tonight. 

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the girl's too shy_

Wait a minute, did they say girl? She definitely heard girl. What was happening?

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

“Go and kiss the girl!” everybody yelled as they looked at the still swaying pair. Clary looked up at Maia in fright, her hands were trembling and heart was beating in her chest, begging to be let out. Maia looked up at her, still as kind as ever, the teasing energy they once had completely gone. Clary looked around the room, looking at the people chanting. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t take Maia’s soft eyes, lying to her mother, the need to kiss her and the feelings that she wanted to throw up.

“I..i,” she stuttered and let go of Maia, walking slowly back, not knowing what to do. She turned around, looking at the exit and made a run for it. Leaving a very confused Maia alone on the dance floor, with everyone looking at her. Maia shot her mother a look, who quickly stood up from her table and went after her girl. _Shit,_ Maia thought.

***

“There you are,” Clary heard her mother’s voice, as she approached the park bench Clary had sat herself on to wallow in pity.

“Here I am,” she said throwing the flower she’d been toying with to the ground.

“What happened back there?” her mother asked, voice as kind as ever. She came to sit next to her upset daughter.

“Maia and I aren’t dating,” Clary admitted.

“What?” her mother asked, voice soft.

“I met her on the internet, on a dating app to be exact and we decided to play the part of girlfriends so you wouldn’t set me up with any more men… or woman for that matter.”

“Clary…” Jocelyn started, voice filled with regret.

“I know, mom.” Clary sighed, looking at her fumbling hands. “I know… I should’ve just told you to stop and I should’ve done things differently. I should’ve just admitted to you that I wouldn’t want to go on a date with any man.”

“What do you mean,” her mother asked.

“I’m a lesbian, mom. I’m gay.” her mother softly gasped at the reveal, but entwined their hands as Clary hadn’t found the right words yet to continue.

“I love you,” Jocelyn told her. “And if I had known I wouldn’t have mentioned all these men.”

“I know you wouldn’t… it’s just that I only recently found out and I wasn’t ready to explain it yet to everyone.”

“That’s okay, my darling. I’m happy you told me now.”

“Me too,” Clary whispered, leaning her head against her mothers shoulder, but the moment was short lived as she realized what she had done in there. “I messed everything up,” she cried out, hiding her face in her hands. “I actually liked Maia, but she was just acting and I.. I couldn’t-” Clary started, but was interrupted by a smooth voice.

“Who told you I was?”

“Maia,” Clary called, not believing what she heard.

“I’m gonna leave you two to it,” Jocelyn said, letting go of Clary and going back inside.

“I wasn’t acting, Clary, I like you,” Maia admitted, now taking place next to the redhead, tucking some of Clary’s loose hairs back behind her ears.

“You just told me that next week wouldn’t be necessary,” Clary explained.

“It wouldn’t be!” Maia softly argued. “I really do have something else, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you anymore.” Clary smiled at that, happy Maia felt the same way she did.

“Like the wonderful Sebastian the crab once said: There is something about you.” Clary chuckled at the declaration, shoving Maia’s shoulder with her own.

“I haven’t had this much fun with someone since forever and I really really am charmed by you miss Clary Fray.”

“Me too,” Clary admitted softly in the space between them.

“I only held back cause you said you were happy on your own,” Maia confessed.  
“I’m way happier when I’m with you,” Clary muttered shyly, making Maia smile as she entwined their hands. “I’ve always wanted to be that person who just found love when she wasn’t looking, when she thought she was okay by herself. And I am okay by myself, but spending time with you and the things I already feel for you… I really don’t want to let you go.”

“Me neither,” Maia sighed as she laid her head on Clary’s shoulder, resting it there for a minute, before deciding what to ask next. Clary looked up in her eyes as Maia took her other hand in hers as well.

“So now I’m gonna ask you something very important and I really hope you won’t shut me down. Clary Fray, do you want to me to be the Ariel to my Eric?” Maia asked cheesy as she waved around with the cardboard seashell, they had hanging everywhere.

“No,” Clary had simply said shaking her head, leaving Maia’s face blank, but not for long.

“I want to be the Eric to your Ariel, since you know. I won’t look like the new Ariel, one bit. Deal?” Clary’s lips turned in a infectious smile and Maia’s lips couldn’t help but follow.

“Deal,” Maia replied and held out her hand, shaking the other’s. “But if you don’t mind, I really want to kiss the girl now.”

“Then go for it,” Clary said cockily and leaned in at the same time Maia did.

_Guess they didn’t lie about one thing, they really had their first kiss on a bench._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment or a kudo


End file.
